So?
by Agetada
Summary: Sasuke had an announcement. Naruto didn’t care. NaruSasu


**Disclaimer:** Sasuke and Naruto are Masashi Kishimoto's characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke had an announcement. Naruto didn't care. NaruSasu

**A/N:** This is just some small story I thought up a few days ago. I hope Sasuke and Naruto are not much out of character in this, but I just find Sasuke a bit stubborn, clinging to his own presumptions without listening to others when it's about feelings.

Hopefully this is not too confusing, as it is night when I'm finishing this. Please enjoy!

* * *

-- -- --

It is just a normal day in Konoha. A day just like the others; sunny, hot and peaceful.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are resting on cool grass after a friendly match. They are still panting slightly, Naruto's eyes closed and his face set towards the few rays of sun that manage to land on them through the thick tree branches.

Sasuke is looking at Naruto, studying his whisker marks, watching his thick eyelashes and dreaming of his slightly parted pink lips.

He wants Naruto, but he doesn't know how to get him.

He only has a way that will most probably make Naruto hate him for the rest of his life. And he is going to do it, say the few words because somewhere inside him is a constant, irritating voice that keeps on saying 'Do it, Sasuke, say it! I won't stop bugging you until you have told him!'

Sasuke pretends it knows the best, although he highly doubts the suspiciously Naruto-like-voice. But luckily for him, he has never been one to turn down challenges.

"Naruto."

"Mmh?"

"I'm gay."

A short silence surrounds them. Even the bugging voice has disappeared.

Sasuke thinks it is weird. Naruto is never quiet. He shouldn't be quiet now, not after what Sasuke said.

"So?"

Sasuke stares. Now openly, so intensely even the thickheaded Naruto should feel it. "Gay, Naruto, homosexual."

Naruto opens his bright blue eyes and turns to answer Sasuke's stare. And despite the fact that Naruto is laying flat on his back and looking up to Sasuke whose head is on a higher level, Sasuke feels like Naruto has the upper hand now.

"So?"

Sasuke is starting to get annoyed. What's with this 'so?' thing? Doesn't Naruto understand? "Naruto, I'm a man, and I love a man."

Naruto only stares at Sasuke.

Sasuke continues before Naruto can say the already famous word. "It's not normal."

Naruto should have a disgusted face right now, but he keeps on staring at Sasuke's pitch black eyes.

Sasuke feels nervous. Why is he doing that? He should even blink his eyes so Sasuke could tear his gaze away and start pretending Naruto's opinion doesn't matter at all.

"You said you love _a man_", Naruto says, underlining the usage of a singular.

Sasuke is surprised. He had supposed a 'so?', but had got a proper remark instead. "Do you want his name so you can go kill him?" Sasuke says, trying to sound angry, but ending up sounding like a teenage girl talking first time to her crush. Nervous.

This is getting nowhere. Naruto is asking too many questions, although half of them have been the same.

"Why would I want to kill him? I'm too keen on my life to do that."

Sasuke doesn't understand. Does Naruto think he knows this man? And does he think he is stronger than Naruto? So he hasn't realized it is Naruto himself who Sasuke loves? "So, you don't..." Sasuke swallows the rest of the words.

"What? Love you?"

"No!" Sasuke almost shrieks, red from neck to hairline. This is harder than he thought it would be. "Hate me."

"Why would I?"

"Because I'm gay!" Sasuke cries out. This is getting nowhere. Love or hate, that is his way.

"So?"

"Don't just say 'so?' all over and over again, it's irritating."

"What else should I say?" Naruto has turned to rest on his side so he is now fully facing Sasuke.

Sasuke is silent. "I don't know", he finally admits.

"You want to hear I hate you 'cause you're gay?"

Sasuke blushes embarrassedly. Heard from Naruto's mouth it sound somewhat stupid. But still he opens his mouth to continue with his crazy reasons why Naruto should hate him, but Naruto decides to silence him with the only way Sasuke has not yet been silenced with: a kiss.

A long kiss with tongues included to be exact.

"So what if you are?" Naruto finally says as they part. He lays down on the grass again, closing his eyes. "So am I."

Red as his beloved tomatoes, Sasuke finally gives up, his tongue numb from the battle it had only seconds ago with Naruto's.

Yes, so what if he is, if Naruto is with him.


End file.
